


Sweetspot

by Anoel



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, M/M, Parallels, Teacher-Student Relationship, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where you and I meet, that's the sweetspot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetspot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zephyrprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrprince/gifts).



> Made for Festivids 2009.

Song: "Sweetspot" by The Rescues  
Source: Glee S1  
Size: 36 MB AVI  
Download: [Sweetspot](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-Sweetspot.avi)

On Youtube:  



End file.
